Nagi
Królowa Azshara |Znani przedstawiciele = Królowa Azshara Lady Vashj |Wierzchowiec = Żółw Wodny |Ojczyzna = Azeroth |Środowisko = woda, plaże, dżungle |Obszar występowania = Maelstrom Wschodnie Królestwa Kalimdor |Język = Nazja Wspólny (Niski Wspólny) Darnassiański Nerglijski Drakoniczny Ereduński |Wzrost = Zależnie od mutacji i płci |Waga = Zależnie od mutacji i płci |Cechy charakterystyczne = przypominają mieszankę elfy i ryb zmutowani przez magię Starego Boga Wysoko Urodzeni |Cechy dodatkowe = potrafią oddychać pod wodą potężne zdolności magiczne |Organizacje = Imperium Nazjataru Nagi Illidana Stare Bóstwa |Status = istnieją }} Nagi powstały ze Szlachetnie Urodzonych nocnych elfów, należących do dworu Królowej Azshary, które zostały przemienione w pół elfie, wężowate, mściwe istoty. Rozwijają swą cywilizację na dnie oceanu, ale stanowią również zagrożenie dla mieszkańców wybrzeży. Historia 'Wojna Starożytnych' thumb|267px|Myrmidon, Naga płci męskiej.10,000 lat temu, źródłem wszelkiej tajemnej magii świata była Studnia Wieczności. Kaldorei nauczyli się jak korzystać z jej mocy i w ten sposób narodzili się pierwsi arkaniści. Magia jest jednak niebezpieczna, a jej częste używanie prowadzi do uzależnienia od jej mocy. Podczas rządów królowej Azshary, najpotężniejszej czarodziejki ówczesnego świata, zainteresowanie magią przerodziło się w obsesję. Królowa i jej dwór, składający się ze Szlachetnie Urodzonych, stawali się coraz bardziej aroganccy, ucząc się rzucania coraz potężniejszych zaklęć. Jednak lekkomyślne nadużywanie magii zwróciło uwagę Sargerasa, przywódcy Płonącego Legionu. Królowa Azshara, pogrążona w straszliwej ekstazie i zaślepiona swoją potężną mocą, padła ofiarą podszeptów Sargerasa i zgodziła się wpuścić go do swojego świata. Nawet jej Wysoko Urodzeni poddali się wypaczeniu przez magię i zaczęli czcić Sargerasa jako swojego boga. Aby udowodnić swoje oddanie Legionowi, pomogli królowej otworzyć w głębinach Studni Wieczności potężny wirujący portal do rzeczywistości Sargerasa. Kiedy wszystkie przygotowania zostały zakończone, Sargeras rozpoczął swoją inwazję na Azeroth. W ten sposób rozpoczęła się straszliwa wojna. Finałem tego konfliktu, znanego obecnie jako Wojna Starożytnych, była implozja Studni Wieczności i Rozbicie Świata. Miasto Zin-Azshari zostało całkowicie zniszczone i ciśnięte na dno oceanu. Azshara i jej Szlachetnie Urodzeni zaczęli tonąć wraz z całym miastem. Jedynie refleks królowej uratował im życie. Udało jej się błyskawicznie podjąć decyzję i zawrzeć pakt ze Starymi Bogami, przysięgając im wierność w imieniu swoim i swoich poddanych, w zamian za przetrwanie katastrofy. Zostali przeklęci i stali się nagami, wężowatymi, oddychającymi pod wodą stworzeniami. thumb|królowa Azshara Kiedy nagi zbudziły się na dnie oceanu, zabrały się za budowanie nowej cywilizacji. Pośród wirów Maelstromu zbudowały swoje nowe miasto - Nazjatar. Królowa Azshara, przepełniona szałem i nienawiścią, stała się ogromnym monstrum, którego wygląd odzwierciedlał zło i niegodziwość, które zawsze tkwiło ukryte w jej duszy. Przez dziesięć tysięcy lat, te elfy z otchłani, żyły w swym potężnym i mrocznym imperium. Pagody i balkony zdobią podwodne odmęty, a migoczące światła wydobywają z zimnej czerni kształty miasta. Zwinne, wężowate postacie przemykają pasażami, a ich elfie pochodzenie jest trudne do rozpoznania. Z biegiem czasu nagi udomowiły różne stworzenia (np. Smocze Żółwie), studiowały tajemną magię i walczyły z morskimi gigantami i makrurami, których stolica Mak'aru znajduje się w ich sąsiedztwie. Przemienione w potworne nagi, byłe nocne elfy były w stanie przetrwać na dnie oceanu. Jednak wciąż nie były w stanie podbić powierzchni ziemi, którą niegdyś władały jako Szlachetnie Urodzeni. Przez dziesięć tysięcy lat, w morskich odmętach planowały zemstę na nocnych elfach. 'Trzecia Wojna' thumb|Lady Vashj Nagi wyłoniły się na powierzchnię w czasie Trzeciej Wojny. Jedno z pierwszych spotkań z tą rasą nastąpiło na wyspie mórz południowych, gdy wódz Hordy Thrall uratował plemię trolli Mrocznej Włóczni przed plemieniem murloków dowodzonych przez wiedźmę morską - Zar'jirę. Nieco później, niewielka grupa nag, pod przewodnictwem Lady Vashj, odpowiedziała na wezwanie Illidana o pomoc w zniszczeniu Zamrożonego Tronu. Lady Vashj zdecydowała się przyłączyć do sił Illidana, aby zrealizować swe własne cele. Krótko po Trzeciej Wojnie, Lady Vashj zaproponowała pomoc w walce z Plagą, księciowi krwawych elfów - Kael'thasowi Sunstriderowi. Książę zgodził się na ten niecodzienny sojusz, jednak ludzki dowódca Garithos, uznał to za zdradę. Uwięził księcia i jego elfy, skazując ich na śmierć. Lady Vashj pomogła im w ucieczce, po czym zarówno krwawe elfy, jak i nagi, przyłączyły się do Illidana w Outland. Inna grupa nag, dowodzona przez Lady Darkscale, zaatakowała siły Kul'Tiras, znajdujące się w Kalimdorze. Lady Darkscale, Scilla Murkshadow i reszta nag, zostały pokonane przez Jainę Proudmoore, Rokhana, Chena Stormstouta i Rexxara, którzy usiłowali odnaleźć wszelkich ocalałych, aby ustalić jaka ludzka siła atakowała Durotar. 'World of Warcraft' Nagi zaczęły pojawiać się na wybrzeżach Azeroth, budując na lądzie osady, zwłaszcza w ruinach swoich starożytnych miast w Azsharze. Wydaje się, że oddają cześć Starym Bogom, ponieważ sprzymierzyły się z Młotem Zmierzchu i satyrami. Zajęły kilka pasm wybrzeży na obu kontynentach, np. w Darkshore, Ashenvale, Desolace, Feralas, Dustwallow Marsh, Azsharze, Hillsbrad Foothills, Arathi Highlands i Stranglethorn Vale. W tych miejscach jest ich bardzo dużo i stanowią poważne zagrożenie dla każdego, kto stanie im na drodze. 'The Burning Crusade' Plemiona nag przebywające w Outland zaczęły osuszać miejscowe wody i bagna Zangarmarsh, wykorzystując do tego celu pompy parowe. Pompy te, połączone podziemnymi kanałami, zasilają Coilfang Reservoir, w którym przebywa Lady Vashj ze swoimi podwładnymi. Druidzi z Ekspedycji Cenariusa usiłują powstrzymać nagi przed zniszczeniem naturalnego ekosystemu bagien. 'Wrath of the Lich King' W Tundrze Borealnej w Northrend, plemiona nag założyły Fort na Ruinach Riplash. Stamtąd podejmują ryzykowne próby stopienia czapy lodowej, aby zalać świat i stworzyć nowe Podwodne Imperium dla swej królowej Azshary. Nagom nie udaje się zrealizować swych planów. Większość z nich zostaje wymordowana przez kvaldirów i rzucona na pożarcie morskiej bestii. 'Cataclysm' Królowa Azshara pojawia się w Darkshore i choć wydaje jej się, że działa w zakresie własnych celów, jest oczywiste, że jest zniewoloną marionetką w rękach Starych Bogów. Nagi zadeklarowały również wojnę przeciwko Neptulonowi. Wygląd thumb|400px Nagi jedynie w niewielkim stopniu przypominają szlachetną rasę, do której niegdyś należały. Ich dumne elfie oblicza zostały wypaczone i zmutowane. Nagi to częściowo nocne elfy, częściowo węże, a niektóre z nich wykształciły dziwaczne oceaniczne mutacje. Energie Studni Wieczności były nieprzewidywalne, a jej moce objawiają się na różne sposoby. Wiele z tych mutacji ma charakter kosmetyczny, np. delikatne kolce wystające wzdłuż kręgosłupa lub dodatkowe płetwy na ramionach. Jednak niektóre nagi posiadają mutacje, które nie są jedynie ozdobą. W ten sposób nagi wykształciły wiele różnych genetycznych wariacji i systemów obronnych, takich jak: wyrzutnie strumienia atramentu jak kałamarnice, macki, brzytwy na płetwach, jadowite kły, utwardzone pancerze jak skorupiaki, a także kolczaste pięści. Mężczyźni są bestialscy i znacznie mniej inteligentni niż kobiety, są za to silniejsi, wytrzymalsi i odporni nawet na poważne obrażenia. Kobiety bardziej przypominają Kaldorei od których pochodzą, ich twarze są ładne, a nawet piękne. Jednak to nieziemskie piękno zniszczone jest przez potworne deformacje, takie jak dodatkowe kończyny (mogą mieć do sześciu ramion). Średnia wzrostu nag to niemal 2 metry, mężczyźni potężniej zbudowani od kobiet. Nagi są wężo-podobnymi humanoidami. Mężczyźni są dobrze zbudowani, ich humanoidalne torsy przechodzą wężowe ogony. Ich łuski są mocne i duże, a ich głowy nieco przypominają smocze, wykazując niewielkie podobieństwo do elfich przodków. Kobiety są smukłe i wysokie, a ich ładne łuski pokrywają ich regularne rysy. Zwykle mają cztery ramiona. Czasami niektóre nagi posiadają pewne wyjątkowe cechy. Przykładowo wiedźmy morskie takie jak Lady Vashj posiadają węże zamiast włosów. Mogą patrzeć oczami tych węży, dzięki czemu widzą we wszystkich kierunkach. Lordowie nag jak Dowódca Naj'entus mają kamienne ramiona i muszle przytwierdzone do ciała. Może to być rezultat mutacji, albo stanowią odrębne podgatunki. Kultura 'Dymorfizm płciowy' thumb|250px Najbardziej uderzającym aspektem kultury nag jest rola jaką płeć odgrywa w ich życiu. Starożytna klątwa, która uczyniła je tym czym są sprawiła, że mężczyźni i kobiety zaczęli różnić się nie tylko pod względem fizycznym, ale również psychicznym i mentalnym, a te różnice wpływają na ich kulturę. Mężczyźni są silni i potężnie zbudowani. Są jednak mniej inteligentni od kobiet. Kobiety zachowały więcej elfich cech i ich inteligencji. Są naturalnymi czarodziejkami, polegają na magii i truciznach, by pokonywać swych wrogów. Z tego powodu społeczeństwo nag jest matriarchalne. Nagi postrzegają kobiety za lepsze od mężczyzn. Ci jednak nie buntują się przeciw temu, są szczęśliwi, że mogą służyć swoim pięknym paniom. Mężczyźni zajmują się pracą fizyczną wymagającą siły i wytrzymałości, natomiast kobiety zajmują się wyzwaniami intelektualnymi. Przykładowo mężczyźni wydobywają kamień i koral do budowy, podczas gdy kobiety rysują plany konstrukcji i zdobią budynki delikatnymi freskami. W zakresie militarnym, mężczyźni są wojownikami i strażnikami, a kobiety dowódcami i magami. Istnieją również wyjątki i zdarzają się mężczyźni na stanowiskach przywódczych. Niektórzy mogą nawet stać na czele społeczności, istnieje jednak pewna granica tego, co mogą osiągnąć. 'Społeczeństwo' Wszystkie nagi oddają cześć swojej królowej, wspaniałej Azsharze. Społeczność ta nigdy nie miała innej królowej, a Azshara stała się żyjącym półbóstwem. Nagi robią wszystko zgodnie z planami swojej królowej, która przez dziesięć tysięcy lat miała czas je opracowywać. Cywilizacja nag ma bardzo dużo kodeksów, praw i uroczystości. Różne frakcje, przez tysiące lat walczyły i walczą o władzę i błogosławieństwo swojej ukochanej królowej. Nagi przeważnie polują używając trójzębów i szabli. Są doświadczeni w walce we wszelakich formacjach bojowych i śmiercionośni mając u boku sojuszników. W trakcie bitwy mężczyźni stają na pierwszej linii walcząc trójzębami, podczas gdy kobiety rzucają zaklęcia. Mężczyźni są gotowi na rozkaz poświęcić życie, ale dowództwo, choć otwarte na ryzyko, zwykle będzie unikać dużych strat. 'Religia' frame|Ołtarz nag Przez tysiące lat, królowa Azshara, niegdyś najpotężniejsza czarodziejka starożytnego świata, rosła w potęgę. Nagi, dla których stała się żyjącym półbóstwem, oddają jej cześć. Jej obecność w Nazjatar jest dla nich potężną siłą motywującą do działania, a w ich umysłach królowa, stolica i cała rasa są ze sobą nierozerwalnie powiązane. Nagi składają hołd swemu pochodzeniu i swojej królowej. Istoty, które niegdyś czciły jako kaldorei - Malorne, Cenarius, a nawet Elune, nie są niczym więcej jak tylko odległymi wspomnieniami. Niektóe nagi oddają cześć panu żywiołów - Neptulonowi. Wydaje się jednak, że przez resztę nag uważane są za heretyków i zdrajców. 'Języki' Nagi na co dzień posługują się własnym językiem Nazja, a prawie wszystkie znają wspólny. Pojedyncze nagi z różnych przyczyn uczą się języków ras, z którymi wchodzą w interakcje. Niektóre z nich uczą się swojego dawnego języka - Darnassiańskiego. 'Relacje' Nagi są chciwe, niebezpieczne i przebiegłe. Tysiące lat podmorskiego odosobnienia tylko spotęgowało drzemiące w nich zło i żądną potęgi naturę, a także sprawiło, iż większość ras nie zdaje sobie sprawy z ich istnienia. Nagi to egoistyczne stworzenia. Mogą sprzymierzyć się z jakąś siłą wtedy, gdy będzie to służyć ich własnym celom, tak jak było to w przypadku Lady Vashj i Illidana. Nie znają życzliwości czy dobroci. Naga, która zeszła ze złej ścieżki byłaby naprawdę wyjątkowym osobnikiem. Nagi podróżujące z Illidanem mają szersze pogląd na rasy Kalimdoru niż te, które pozostały na dnie morza lub we wschodnich przyczółkach. Ci podróżnicy traktują krwawe elfy z szacunkiem, ponieważ one również wyewoluowały ze Szlachetnie Urodzonych i walczyły dla Illidana. Czas spędzony razem w bitwie sprawił, że obie rasy nawzajem darzą szacunkiem i podziwem swoje umiejętności. Rasy nie dbające o własną przeszłość takie jak trolle czy gobliny, są nagom obojętne. Półorkowie, furbolgi czy pandareni z wzajemnością nie ufają tym wężowym stworom. Nagi uważają tych praktyków boskiej magii za słabych i pozbawionych ambicji. Nagi pozostają neutralne z jednego powodu: ani Horda ani Przymierze nie zamierzają wpuścić ich w swoje szeregi. Przymierze wzbudza w nich jedynie wściekłość. Do frakcji tej należą ich dawni bracia - nocne elfy, z którymi nawet po tak długim czasie, wciąż się nienawidzą. Przywódcy nocnych elfów, Tyrande Whisperwind i Malfurion Stormrage, są powszechnie szanowani w Przymierzu, a ich nieufność i nienawiść względem nag rozszerzyła się na inne rasy należące do tej frakcji. Rasy Hordy spotykają się jedynie z szyderstwem i kpiną ze strony nag, które nie przystąpiłyby do tej frakcji nawet, gdyby zostały zaproszone. Duchowa natura tych ras, podobnie jak w przypadku furbolgów czy pandarenów, wzbudza wśród nag pogardę. Horda jest dla nich bandą barbarzyńskich głupców i prędzej zaakceptowałyby nocne elfy jako swoich panów, niż wstąpiły do Hordy. Nawet pomimo tego, iż krwawe elfy z Quel'Thalas należą do tej frakcji, nie ma żadnych oznak jakiejkolwiek dyplomacji pomiędzy tymi dwiema siłami. Krwawe elfy, które pozostały w Azeroth, nie poparły filozofii księcia Kael'thasa i unikają kontaktu z nagami. Największymi rywalami nag w walce o dominację w morskich odmętach są morscy giganci i kvaldirzy, którzy nienawidzą nag i zabijają je, gdy tylko pojawią się w ich zasięgu wzroku. 'Walka' Armie nag składają się z różnych ras. Nagi zniewoliły rasę mur'gulów - morskich stworzeń, żyjących w strachu przed magicznymi zdolnościami rasy panów. Mur'gule wykorzystywane są jako mięso armatnie. Mężczyźni nag to główne siły bojowe. Tworzą piechotę uzbrojoną w szable, trójzęby i sieci, podczas gdy kobiety pozostają z tyłu i rzucają na wroga zaklęcia. Mężczyźni dowodzą niewielkimi grupami, ale nadrzędne dowództwo obejmują kobiety. Potęga militarna nag jest znaczna, ale wciąż nie dała się w całej okazałości odczuć rasom lądowym. Dotychczas pokaz tej siły odbył się w kilku starannie dobranych starciach (np. przeciwko Pladze w walce o Zamrożony Tron) czy misjach odkrywczych wysyłanych na wybrzeża. Krążą pogłoski, że nagi przygotowują się do wielkiej inwazji na ląd, a obecnie wzmacniają siły, zabezpieczają strategiczne pozycje, zdobywają użyteczne informacje i przedmioty, a także sprawdzają obronę Przymierza, Hordy i różnych innych wrogów. Niektórzy sądzą, że Azshara pragnie odzyskać swą pozycję królowej na lądzie. Jak na razie, wszystkie armie nag pozostają pod falami, w Nazjatar i Vashj'ir, a także w Outland, gdzie armia nag, pod dowództwem Lady Vashj walczyła u boku Illidana, aż do jego porażki. Mniejsze grupy rozrzucone są po świecie, gdzie badają różne miejsca i artefakty, ważne dla tajemniczych celów nag. Siły te zwykle posiadają pojedynczego przywódcę, potężną czarodziejkę lub wojownika. Oprócz tego odkrywcy nag podróżują po świecie zbierając informacje dla swej królowej. Ciekawostki * Nagi zostały po raz pierwszy wspomniane w książce Dzień Smoka. Krasus znalazł jedną zamrożoną w sanktuarium Malygosa w Northrend. Zdążył rzucić jedynie "Na-", zanim mu przerwano. * Nag w języku hindi znaczy "kobra". * Nagi pochodzą z mitologii indyjskiej. Są to stworzenia o potężnej mocy magicznej. Mity podają, że nagi żyją na szczytach gór lub w głębokich jaskiniach, ale większość z nich mieszka w podwodnych miastach. * Historia i kultura nag w WoW wydaje się być silnie inspirowana Drowami z uniwersum Dungeons & Dragons. Obie rasy były niegdyś elfami, które zmuszone zostały do życia na wygnaniu pod ziemią/pod wodą, w rezultacie zmieniając się fizycznie i stając się złymi istotami. Podobnie jak drowy, nagi tworzą społeczeństwo zdecydowanie matriarchalne, w którym kobiety władające magią lub będące kapłankami, dzierżą zdecydowanie więcej władzy niż mężczyźni-wojownicy. Obie rasy oddają cześć koszmarnej, potężnej, kobiecej postaci o wielu kończynach (Lloth i Azshara), a także nienawidzą elfów, od których pochodzą i reszty ras żyjących na powierzchni. * Metzen ogłosił, iż chciałby, aby pewnego dnia, nagi stały się rasą grywalną obok ogrów i goblinów (gobliny w międzyczasie stały się rasą grywalną). Ze względu na ich ogólny wrogi charakter, grywalne nagi byłyby tym samym względem zwykłych nag, co Draenei względem demonicznych Eredarów. Greg Street stwierdził, że wprowadzenie nag, jako rasy grywalnej stworzyłoby nietypowe problemy, takie jak brak spodni. en:Naga de:Naga es:Naga fi:Naga fr:Naga ja:Naga nl:Naga pt-br:Naga Kategoria:Naga Kategoria:Rasy